Bura Samay- The Hard Times
by Mr. Agent
Summary: Everyone faces hard times in life, but some experience changes one's life forever.


Disclaimer- I don't own CID.

This story is about when Abhijeet has to leave CID~~~~~~~~~~~

Subah subah abhijeet uth ta hai, wo din shanivar ka hota hai to wo sabse pehle jaldi se nah leta hai aur fir mandir chala jata hai shani dev ki puuja karne. Subah ki thandi taza hawa se usko bohot aaram padta hai, akhir CID inspectors ko bhi to aaram chahiye bhai.

Wo jaldi se puuja karne ke baad kareeb 8 baje wapis ghar akar teyyar hone lagta hai, taki jaldi se bureau ke liye nikal sake. Teyyar hone ke baad wo jaldi se breakfast mein kewal fal khakhar hi jane lagta hai, kyonki use ek bohot bada case handle karna tha, jo kye mahino se pending pada tha.

Wo ghar se nikalne se pehle apna gate band karkar, gadi start karta hai aur nikal jata hai bureau ke liye.

"Are yaar aaj to bohot der ho gyi, itni jaldi karne ke baad bhi..." Abhijeet fir speed badha kar pohoch jata hai bureau par kareeb 15 minute mein.

At the Bureau~~~~~~~~~~~

Jab Abhijeet bureau pohonchta hai to dkhta hai ACP Pradyumn, Daya, Dr Tarika, Dr Salunkhe aur baki sabhi khade hote hain, unhe dkhne se lagta hai ke wo kisi baat ko leke chinta mein hain.

"Ama yaar lagta hai aaj to gaya kaam se..." wo dheere se andar jata hai.

"Good morning sir..." Abhijeet sbse pehle ACP ko greet karta hai, lekin ACP koi jawab nhi deta.

"Aur Daya, kaise ho?" Fir wo Daya se baat karne ki koshish karta hai, lekin Daya bhi chup hi rehta hai.

"Good morning Dr Tarika" Tarika to use dekh ke munh hi fer leti hai.

"Ama yaar hua kya hai?" abhijeet sabse puchta hai, use kuch bhi samaj nhi aata.

"Abhijeet, ye btao, tumhari kya kya qualifications hain, aur kaha se tumne degree li hai?" ACP Abhijeet ko thode bhari awaz mein puchta hai.

"Kyu sir?" Abhijeet ko samaj nhi aata usse galti kya hui.

"Jitna pucha hai, utna btao!" ACP use daant ke puchta hai.

"Sir, maine MA kiya hai History aur sociology se!" Abhijeet turant jawab deta hai.

"Kaha se?" ACP fir puchta hai.

"College se hi karunga na sir..." Abhijeet hans ke jawab deta hai.

"Abe dhakkan, konse College se?!" ACP mazak ke mood mein nahi tha, wo chilla ke puchta hai.

"Sir Maine 'Mutthal Institute of Arts and Science' se MA kiya hai" Abhijeet sakpaka ke bolta hai.

"Tabhi to, main bhi kahun ke CID mein tere jaisa makkar aya kahan se! Sale Chor, makkar!" ACP chilla kar bolta hai.

"Are, kya galti ho gyi sir?!" Abhijeet kuch samaj nhi pata.

"Bete teri Degree cancel kar di hai tere college ne, likha hai ke tu unfair means se pass hua tha, aur tera admission bhi makkari se hua tha chutad sale!" Dr. Salunkhe kutte ki tarah bhonk padta hai Abhijeet par.

"Kya? Ye nhi ho sakta!" Abhijeet ko vishvas nhi hota ispar.

"Le khud padh le be! Tu kya gul khila raha hai!" Daya wo documents uske munh pe fek kar marta hai.

Abhijeet padhna shuru karta hai, use yakeen nahi hota ke sach me uski degree cancel ho gyi thi, uske pairon ke neeche se dharti khiske jaa rahi thi. Wo apna shir pakad kar baith jata hai, use kuch bhi samaj nhi aata.

"Main to soch rahi thi ki tum bohot mehnati aadmi ho, badi mehnat se CID officer bane ho! Par lagta hai tum kewal fraud hi the! Aur main kya kya sapne sanjo rahi thi tumhare bare mein!" Dr. Tarika rone lagti hai aur bahar chali jati hai.

"Sale lukkhe mawali chor haramkhor! Bhug yahan se bhadwe!" Daya Abhijeet ko dhakka deta hai, to wo thodi duur chala jata hai.

"Mar pare ku saale!" Dr. Salunkhe bhi use dhakka maar deta hai, aur Abhijeet Bureau ke gate ke ekdam kareeb chala jata hai.

"Fredricks! Vivek kuch kaho na inhe, tumhe pata hai main aisa nahi hun!" Abhijeet guhar lagata hai Vivek aur Fredricks ko.

"Main to sochta tha ke aap ek ache aadmi the! Lekin aap to ek number ke Makkar nikle, chale jao meri aankhon ke samne se!" Vivek ye kehke apni desk pe chala jata hai aur Fredricks apna munh fer leta hai Abhijeet ki taraf se.

"Sir aap to samajiye! Maine aisa kuch galat nhi kara!" Abhijeet akhri guhar lagata hai ACP se.

"Saale mar mat jaiyo pare ku! Hat kutte bhadwe!" ACP ek jordar laat Abhijeet ki gandiya pe deta hai, aur wo jake girta hai bahar Bureau se.

Abhijeet bhar padta hai jake, aur thodi der mein, barish shuru ho jati tak Abhijeet bhege kutte ki tarah bahar hi pada rehta hai, use sadma sa lag jata hai.

Jab sare CID officers jane lagte hain, tab bhi wahin betha rehta hai Abhijeet. Is aas mein ke shayad ye ek mazak ho, lekin sab bina kuch kahe hi chale jate hain.

Jab wahan peon aata hai, to Abhijeet uske paas jata hai.

"Kaka, aapko to yakin hoga na ke maine aisa kuch galat nhi kiya, aap to jaante ho main kitna acha hun?" Abhijeet apne man ko santwana dene ke liye Peon se puchta hai.

"Chup! Main bhi yahi samajta tha ke tum bhot achche ho! Lekin tum to bhedh ki khaal mein Bhediye nikle!" Peon bhi lecture dene lagta hai Abhijeet ko jisse uska bhi 'Akkha mazi satakli' wala hisab ho jata hai.

Abhijeet ek jordar rehpat deta hai Peon ki guddi pe deta hai jisse wo adhmara ho jata hai.

"Sale Madarchod ab mujhe samjhaega! Thu" Abhijeet uspe thuk bhi deta hai.

"AB SALA MAIN KYA KARU! ITNE SAAL SE EK HI TO KAAM THA! ITNA ACHCHA SAMAY BITAYA THA! AB BAITH KE MAANGO BHEEKH! CHAAR ANA DE CHAAR ANA DE! AAAAAAKKKKK THU!" Abhijeet sakpaka aur bhokla ke desi daaru ke theke pe jake bche kuche paiso mein daru peeta hai aur enjoy krta hai.

Note- Readers use their discretion while reading this story. I, in any way, do not condorse or advertise the idea of drinking/Violence etc. Drinking causes cancer, and so do smoking, so refrain from such activities. Thank you.

THE END~~~~~~


End file.
